La Casse Couille
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: Title meas someone who is a REAL pain in the ass. CP9 gots a new recruit but what a pain in the ass she is. If this is M rated,it's not for nothing
1. The Newbie

Hello folks :D!Hope you'll like this story,since I'm here,I've read LucciOC story as OS and one who is a long story but always Lucci or the OC would fall for the other right away so I try my own,tell me how it is

* * *

"What do you think Director Spandam want this time"asked a 15 years old boy with chatain hair and a long square nose

"We have no idea so that why we are here"muttured 20 years old brunet with funny shaped eyes brows and a horseshoe like goatee with a white pigeon on his shoulder

"Oh do shut up alley cat!"barked a 27 years old a brunet too with long hair and mustache and a scar across his left eye and earings

"Chapapa...I heard that we've got a new recruit"said a 30 years old round guy with a zip like mouth and green hair

Before anyone could reply,Spandam entered the room,steaming coffee in hand and his sword to his side,the CP9 members observed him as he settled himself to his desk,putting down delicatly his coffee next to him

"Hum..."began Spandam after clearing his throat"I called this meeting because a new recruit is going to be arriving soon,she had been recommended by a respectful Vice-Amiral Keagan Tatsu"

"Nicknamed the 'Black Dragon'"cut a smiling Kaku,happy that he remembered his lesson

"Yeah"glared Spandam,Kaku squirmed"And like I said she'll ar…"

**'BANG'**

The door opened to reveal a girl in her early twenties with calf lengh black hair with red tips and blond streacks with turquoise tips,CP9 thought she looked like a palm tree,shining golden brown eyes,she had snake bite piercings on her lower lip and she was wearing a low white baggy with black boots showing her thong and a turquoise mini tank top showing her night blue D size bra (every CP9 members could tell she had pierced her nipples) and tattoos on each of her sides,on her left brest,pelvis,each arms,all her ten fingers,her back and a pierced navel. Many members had to pick their mouth from the ground at the sight of her,she comfortably plunked herself down the chair in front of Spandam's desk

"Could you make it quick,I have important matter to do than being with jerks"snapped the girl glaring at the man in front of her

Spandam nearly spilled his coffee after he tried to sip it,he carefully set it down and took a file on his desk

_"Probably her CV"_thought the CP9

"Well"Spandam looked at the file"Can you tell me your name?"

"Unless you're unable to read because my name is wrote down on my CV I go by the name of Shawna Tatsu"purred a smirking Shawna,her eyes shining with malice

_"Don't know her but I like her already"_though Jyabura before adding right afterseeing that many people had to restrain themself not to laugh_"And so are the other"_

"So that mean your the Vice-Amiral's girl"muttered Lucci,as emotionful as a rock

_"Of course,HE has to stay the serious one"_though Jyabura grumpily

"Unless you didn't heard my sentence I sugest you get yourself a girlfriend as I heard masturbating oneself can make you deaf"smirked Shawna,looking straight into Lucci's eyes

Jyabura suddenly laughed his ass off as he saw the blush on Lucci's angry face

"I like you already"articulated Jyabura between two laughs

Shawna just smiled and returned to face Spandam

"What are your specialities?"

"Well I burp and fart"joked a proud Shawna,a smile ready to split her face

Soon Kaku's laughter joined Jyabura's

"Th...That's not what I mean!"screamed Spandam

"Oh!My mistake,if you're talking about my sexual experience in oral or anything then I'm sorry to tell you that I'm a virgin"Shawna had the decency to blush

Spandam stuttered as more laughter was heard

"Why...you!"

"Will you excuse me"Shawna took out a pack of cigarettes,she put one on her lips and light it,soon the odor of tabacco and vanilla was smelled"I really needed that"

"Stop smoking,no smoking in my study"

Shawna suddenly lost all her joyous behavior and glared heavily at Spandam

"Really then first I see no sign saying it,second everytimes I saw you or heard your voice you give me an idea of what the void is and third go fuck yourself"Shawna stuck her pierced tongue the piercing saying '**FUCK** **YOU**' in bold

"What the hell are you doing here if you don't want apply to CP9 ? !"growled Lucci,standing from his couch

Shawna looked at Lucci then slowly stood up and walked a feline walk to him making Lucci notice that she was dangerous even for him.

"That my dear"Shawna began after behing in front of Lucci,she took a shoot of her cigarette and exhaled the smoke right into Lucci's face,making him cough"isn't your business,now that my bastard of a father asked me,I'm here,now I'm out of this fucking shit"Shawna passed by the CP9 but as she was at the door she went again to Lucci and gazed at him from head to toes,Lucci glared with all his might at the woman

"Love your hat"Shawna said and exited the room,closing rather forcefully the door making Spandam's coffee fell on his scrotch

There was a pregnant pause without counting Spandam cries

"I LIKE HER,TAKE HER INTO OUR GROUP!"shouted Kaku and Jyabura

"Yoi~~Yoi,she~~~seems~~~~okay!"chanted a 42 years old Kabuki

"Another female into our group would be great"smiled a 17 years old blond woman

"But...Kalifa she's"began Spandam

"That sexual harassment"cut Kalifa

"JUST SAYING YOUR NAME ! ?"exclamed Spandam

"I don't think so"declared an angry Lucci

"You're only saying that because she used you as her punching ball and still be alive"laughed Jyabura

Lucci only glared at the man and too left the room trying to find that fucking pest

"I've done what you wanted now"hissed a familliar voice"NOW Where. Is. She ? !"

* * *

R&R or Shawna will harass you with cigarettes :3


	2. Fight!

Sorry for the late update but school is being a bitch and I hardly got time to work on mah fics TT_TT I miss all my awesome readers,internet friends and Tchat friends!I'll try to work on 'Angel' and this one but you'll have to wait for 'Angel' as my muse is being a bitch...So Enjoy this chap!

* * *

Shawna had to get out off here and really quick,she snickered again as she thought about the interview,that was sure they would never ever take her

"SHAWNA AOMIDORIIRO TATSU!"called a voice

Shawna stopped dead in her track and mentally called herself a fucking idiot,she should have used to Soru to get the hell outta here,she just turned herself to the voice and put her best glare on while facing the Vice-Amiral

"What do you want this time?Don't you have people to ruin their life…father"spat Shawna

Her answer was a punch into her face sending her say 'hello!' to the wall,she didn't fell though but almost,Shawna could taste copper in her mouth

"Talk to me with more respect"replied emontionlessly the man,Keagan"And I do not ruin people life"

"Yeah right and I'm the Gorosei"Shawna was hit again but she still didn't fall

"More respect you insolent child"hissed Keagan"Did you went to the interview?"

"Yes I went and I lost count on how many laughter I heard"smirked evily Shawna

"Did they take you?"Keagan ignored her comment

"Wait...What ? ! Our deal wasn't that I would be take you said that I go and you tell me where my mother detained"hissed Shawna

"Really I don't remember anything of it"smiled Keagan,a sadistic smile

"I've done what you wanted now"hissed Shawna,taking a step in front of her father"NOW Where. Is. She?"

Shawna smelled a musky scent,like it was a male feline but she saw no-one

"Not quite,all you have to do now is to be took by CP9 and you'll know where she is"smirked the Vice-Amiral

Shawna saw red with that fucking smirk she was going to scratch it out off this bastard face,she transformed into a half leopard form **(AN:hers looked like a Kami-e Bushi Lucci)**,she went for her father who didn't move and sent her a punch right into her ribs,making two or three crack. Shawna fell on her knees as she retransformed,gasping for breath

"You should be begging for your life,for the life I got you,I brought you Rokushiki master so you can learn everything even the Rokuogan and Life Return"he caught her neck into a bruising grip and brough her to his face"You should be begging for the power I gave you"Keagan hissed into her ear,he set her down,she stumbled and ended on her knees again"Show yourself CP9 !"called Keagan into the hallway

Soon the CP9 members showered themself,Lucci and Spandam leading,all of them sending look at the girl who glared with all her might

"Director Spandam"saluted Keagan"I came for the news about my girl,is she taken?"

"Sadly men are far to chauvinist for me,I'm single"wheezed Shawna making the group snicker_"Well apart from the serious ones"_

"Well,she didn't actually told her specialities so I need to think"declared Spandam

"Did she tell you about her Akuma no Mi?Or her Rokushiki power,she knows the Rokuogan and Life Return"smiled Keagan

"Is it a Neko Neko no mi?"inquired Lucci,he had seen,like the other,her transform and he was rather surprised if not shocked

"No...actaully it..."began Keagan

"That's enough"hissed Shawna as she stood,looking alike to an angry snake"Do you have to manipulate my life like this,you speak of Justice and yet it's a too big word to mask all you do,manipulations,unrespect of laws and many more"

"Don't mind her,she's mental like her bitch of a mother,she begged for me to stay after she cheated on me"admited Keagan

Shawna's eyes went into slit as she lundged at her father

"Shigan !"

But she was soon restrained by Jyabura and Lucci but it was difficult to hold her

"LIAR !FUCKING LIAR !SON OF A BITCH OFF A LIAR!"shouted a raging Shawna she struggled to the two men's grip

"Calm yourself"snapped Lucci

Shawna looked at Lucci and headbutted him,Lucci,too surprised to use Tekkai, nearly let her go but he straightened his grip at the last sec,shaking his head to get ride of those stars dancing around his eyes,Lucci glared at her and,with Jyabura's help,held her against the wall,her feet in air,Shawna spat,kicked,screamed,struggled but they didn't let her go,she keep on for a good five minutes before she seemed to calm down

"Like I said,she's mental"smirked Keagan,observing his daughter reaction the whole time"I think you should make a fight between another wanna-be CP9 just to see her power"he turned to face Shawna"I'll be in the spectators"Keagan began to leave

"Vice-Amiral Keagan Tatsu!"called Shawna,she rose her head,her eyes still hold her demented rage"Mark my words one day... I'll kill you and I'll dance on your grave in a pink tutu"she was dead serious

Keagan turned his face to the girl and smirked

"We'll see…."

And he walked away,Shawna glared at where he was standing only seconds ago

"Put me down"whispered dangerously Shawna

"Like hell,so that you'll go attack him"hissed Lucci through a bloody nose

"Not that I wouldn't love it but no,now put me down or I'll give you a black eye with your nose bleed"hissed Shawna to the boy

Lucci growled but he put her down though he didn't let go off his grip on her arm unlike Jya,Shawna glared at the man as she was about to make a sentence someone tugged on her pants,she observed the boy in front of her with a long square nose

"Hi!I'm Kaku"said the boy

Shawna was surprised by the openness of the boy

"What do you tell me that?"inquired Shawna with a calm voice trying to get out off Lucci's grip,fruitless

"Because aren't we going to be co-workers?"questionned innocently Kaku making big eyes

Shawna liked children because they were something pure and innocent,she could only smile at Kaku who returned it. Shawna let out an angry sigh,she had enough with that fucking grip ! She turned to Lucci,not even caring as people observed them,waiting for the show

"What are you waiting for letting me go? If you wanted me to be your girlfriend,there are many ways to do so than grip my arm and glare at me like a demented kitten"stated Shawna,her eyebrow going into her hair

Lucci let go,a blush on his face while glaring at the ground,a laughing man passed his arm around her neck

" 'M Jyabura and I like you,it's not like everyday that pussy cat get himself took down a peg or two"laughed Jyabura

"Really"Shawna faked a shocked look"And what's with his nickname 'pussy cat' is he as straight as a 'i' or does he swing the other way?"

An uproar of a laugher followed her sentence as said 'Pussy Cat' glared his 'I-'m-going-ta-keel-ya-slowly!'

"I just said that because if it weren't for your uniform,goatee and the fact that you're titless I would have mistook you for a woman"admited innocently Shawna

More laughter was heard and poor Lucci was ready to burst

"You should prepare yourself for your match than standing here like an idiot !"hissed the red faced man

"Really,you were born with your zip?"questionned Shawna,completly ignoring Lucci

Shawna had learned the name of her apparently soon to be co-workers,she liked all of them…Well without counting Pussy Cat

"Well I'm off"said Shawna

"Will you fight?"asked Kaku

"She has to unless you're a coward,a girl of a bitch"smirked Lucci

Shawna turned to Lucci a creepy smile plastered on her face

"Said that again,kitten and I'll chop your balls,make you eat one while I use the other as a new purse in peach skin and I'll also chop your dick and shove it into your ass so far that it will stick out of your nose"And with that Shawna headed to the Battle Arena leaving a shocked Lucci and laughing CP9

* * *

"I hate this girl"muttered Lucci as he instaled himself on his seat,on the terrace

"Like I said,you only said that because she use you as her punching bag"snickered Jyabura

"Shut your trap,dog breath"growled Lucci

"Strangely,I feel fine because I know that a GIRL put you right to your place kitten!"laughed Jyabura

"Hush,it'll begin"said Kaku coming between the two men before they could begin a brawl

A man entered the Arena,he ressembled a rat,he was probably the wanna be Keagan talked about but Shawna didn't apeared

"She's a coward"mumbled Lucci

As soon as Lucci ended his sentence a figure flow into the Arena doing hands-free somersaults and falling on his legs with the grace of a feline,it was Shawna

"Fiiiiiiuuuuu !I didn't miss anything?"her eyes landed on the rat like guy"you're my apponment"noted Shawna

The man nodded and put himself into a fighting stance

"I see you've come"declared Keagan

"I see you're still a son of a bitch"declared in the same tone Shawna"But I'm not here to fight I'm here to give you this"Shawna give him THE arm"and this"and THE finger"I don't to be a fucking murderer and have myself in the World Government's pay"

She turned her back and went to leave the Arena

"Rankyaku Sen!"yelled the guy

The air blade formed into a straight line and hit Shawna head-on,the smoke was dark and really dense

"You shouldn't turn your back to an ennemy"smirked the guy

"And you should not hit a girl,it isn't very gentleman-ish"said a voice behinde him

The guy turned to see an unarmed Shawna lighting a cigarette

"How...But it hit you !"cried the guy

"Unless you don't know your Rokushiki,I used Tekkai and went behind you using Soru"declared cheekily Shawna

"You bitch,Shigan"yelled the man

"Kami-e Ykbi Hyuu **(1)** "

Shawna's body became more bendy,allowing her to duck every Shigan all the while doing gymnastic figures

"Here I show my real power"growled the man"Kuma-Kuma no mi**(2)** "The man transformed into a giant bear"Model Grizzly"

The gizzly was a big one,probably around 2 meters if not more

"I heard you're just a cat,I'll crush you Shigan"

Long claws went to cut her,it hit her head-on sending dust all around the Arena,as the smoke dispersed the bear was standing over...a giant ball!

"Huh ?What the hell?"the man bent down to sniff the ball but it rolled away,bounced against the floor once it was in the air,Shawna apeared

"Arumajiro**(3)"**muttered Shawna,smirking

Everybody looked surprised,how could she be an armadillo if they had saw her transform into a cat ? !

"Wh...How?"stuttered the bear

"I was force fed the Ultimate Zoan no mi,it allows me to transform into any animal that I want I can even create my own,in other word I'm a Chimera wanna-be"Shawna morphed from armadillo to leopard,she smiled sadisticaly as her inner léopard was roaring and purring for the upcoming fight

"Now,shall we dance?"purred Shawna,drawing her claws

* * *

**(1) **leopard grace

**(2) **Bear-Bear fruit

**(3) **Armadillo

* * *

R&R,because I really need them to cheer me up from my work


	3. Shawna's Power

Sorry for not uploading *duck the incoming knives and tomatoes* School hasn't been kind to me and I hardly had the time to work on the stories because of work and passing my driving licence so enjoy this chap *bow deeply*

**DISCLAMER: I don't own anything,if I did then Lucci and Luffy would be making out and screwing around like rabbits in heat also the song I'm gonna use belong to their rightful owner,I'm just borrowing them**

* * *

Lucci now understood why he thought that Shawna was dangerous back in Spandam's study,someone who could transform into any animals is something you should be scarred off but HE wasn't scarred,he just dreaded her attacks,the leopard zoan stared at the bear one,strangely he looked angry about her last comment

"You're going to die,bitch!Shigan"screamed the man,charging

"Soru: Kari Jibun **(1)**"Shawna disapeared when the claw went through her,the bear looked around for any signs of her but saw none,bloody claw marks apeared on his body then on his arms and any part of his body,when the bear looked around he only saw a flash of yellow

"She's far too quick"muttered Kaku in awe

"You fucking piss me off!Shigan!"the claws hit Shawna as she was landing another hit,sending her a fiew meters away,holding her ribs,she stood on four legs hissing and growling like a real leopard before running to him,still on four legs

"Ookami"murmured Shawna while runing,she transformed into a full wolf form and jumped into the back of the bear-man and bit the neck,pulling out fur and skin

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"groaned the man,he caught her by the fur and send her violently to the ground,huninging her

"Shigan Bai **(2)** "roared the bear,sending his two clawed hands on the woman on the floor

"Ookamiotoko** (3)** "Shawna caught his hands easily,snarling at the little bear in front of her,she roared into his face,sending spit before throwing him against the wall of the Arena.

Everybody observed in awe the girl

"Kirin**(4)**"her werewolf form transformed into a full giraffe form

"Ahahahahahahahah!You think a giraffe could stop me ?"laughed the man

Shawna run to him again then stood up on her hind legs

"Tekkai :Tsume Koutetsu **(5)** "her front legs landed on the ground missing the man by an inch and sending a great shockwave,around the Areana,making the Justice Tower tremble and a hole under Shawna's hooves

"Ya missed me"he blew a raspberry at her while laughing but Shawna hit him with her neck sending him again against a random wall

"You shouldn't underestimate me or my power,I'll crush you"said Shawna as she transformed back to human_"If I'm not strong enough to beat this guy then how could I beat **him**"_thought Shawna while looking at Keagan who smirked at her

"SHAWNA!WATCH OUT !"Shawna couldn't tell who yelled but it was a male voice

"Huh?"

"Don't let your guard down"a violent blow hit her in her ribs and sent her again a wall,as she stood up,the pain was so unbearable that she went into her knees,trying in vain to breath but only blood escaped her lips,she could hear her name being called and screamed but she couldn't make out the words except for a voice

"SHAWNA!FIGHT BACK COWARD!YOU FUCKING GIRL OF A BITCH!"screamed Lucci

"Too late,she's done for!Rankyaku Ran!"yelled the man

Shawna glared at the bear in front of her as air blades went for her,she just stayed in place,waiting to catch her breath. The airs blades hit her head-on sending dust and rocks flew. Once the attack stopped,there was no signs of Shawna,only a bundle of rock where she had been

"I won!"screamed the man re-transforming into human,he did a silly jiggle to celebrate his victory

"I don't think so"growled a muffled a voice

"Huh?"

The rocks moved then blew up revealing a bloody Shawna,a very bloody angry Shawna making the audience letting out a relieved sigh,Shawna took something from her pocket. A cigarette,which she quickly light

"Once I'm finished with it,it will be the end of the fight,Rankyaku"Shawna did a backward hands-free somersault,making a giant air blade,she closed her hand on it as if to steady it and aim at the man"Satsugaisha Washi **(6)** "she opened her fingers and the air blade disapeared and reappeared only to cut the man on the chest

"Soru"Shawna disapeared"SonicBoom!"her palms were on the man sending him away,steams flew from her body

"She's really fast"whispered Lucci

"Yeah,I couldn't even follow her attack,not even a flash or something"muttered Jyabura

"She kicks ass!"shouted Kaku

"She could be an asset for CP9"said Spandam"We'll take her"

"You girl of a bitch!"screamed the man,transforming into a bear again"I'll finish you off!"

"What did you said?"whispered slowly Shawna,her eyes sending daggers

She didn't wait for an answer she Soru'ed herself in front off the bear

"Shigan"Shawna opened her hands and made a grab for the arms"Hebi Kamu **(7)**"She closed her fingers on the man's arms,making him scream

"Rankyaku Sen"he yelled

"Kami-e Yuubi Hyuu"Shawna twisted her body,missing the Rankyaku

"DIE!"he send a punch to her

"Tekkai"the punch hit home but it didn't hurt"Soru"she went a little away from the man"Jyaga **(8)** "Her jaguar form was more bigger and bulkier than Lucci's leopard form

"If they're here"she pointed the terrace"It's for a show and I'll give it to them"Shawna smirked,and throw her cigarette's butt away"Rokushiki Ougi"her Rokuougan was different from Lucci's,she opened her hands,claws in front than closing her hands into fist and she didn't aproached her foe"Rokuougan:Pansaa no Kamu **(9)** "a giant energie flew from her claws to the bear's stomach making a big hole in the middle and little holes surronding it,just like a bite,the man went to his knees and fell like a puppet whose strings were broken.

Shawna transformed back and slowly limped to the fallen man

"You should be lucky,my opponments die right after I use a SonicBoom followed by my Rokuogan"wheezed Shawna

"Shawna!"screamed a voice

Soon her waist was hugged by Kaku and Jyabura hit her shoulder(She manadged not to wince)while the other CP9 member congratulated her,exept Lucci

"Shawna,she's still where you have hidden her,I thought that saying I've found her,would make you spat some information!"yelled Keagan before disapearing

Shawna growled lowly

"You're taken"smiled Kaku,making Shawna grin

"Kaku,I told you,men are too chauvinist for me"smiled Shawna,wincing as Kaku hugged her tighter while he chuckled

"Maybe with you here,the days wouldn't be gloomy"admited Jyabura

"Why's that?"inquired Shawna

"You'll be able to annoy the shit out off Lucci and still be alive"

"Lucci?"Shawna hadn't heard the name from other CP9 member as they presented themself to her

"Me"said Lucci as he aproached her,towering her with his 1m85,Shawna hated being looking down,because somethimes boys could have a good look at her breast and they just needed to nosedive

"Lucci?As in Rob Lucci?"demanded Shawna,she had heard of him !Hell !Who wouldn't know the Kitty Bastard whose name's was known from the highest rank of Marines to the lowest pirates !

"Yes"answered Lucci,puffing out his chest with pride,maybe she'll finally show him some respect

"Mmh"Shawna tilted her head slightly while frowning"When I heard about Rob Lucci,I thought about someone bulky and a little more aged not a slimy brat bastard,I'm disappointed"admited Shawna"And girls talked about him as if he was a God I only see a brat"

"What?"roared Lucci

"Oh,I forgot"Shawna triped Lucci up making him fell on his butt

"Oi!"he went to stand only to find the end of a scorpion tail under his neck

"You remember what I said about you calling my mother the 'B' word"Shawna said while her foot overing on a very very dangerous place,she slowly put her foot on his private parts,slowly applying a little pressure,Lucci didn't dare do anything,somehow this girl is the most cantankerous girl he had met

"But I'm happy"She withdrew her foot and retracted her tail"I'll let you live with your balls still on but remember one wrong move"she picked up a rock and broke it into dust with only one hand"And this is what your balls will look like"The nerve of that girl and she said it with a smile and all !

"As if you could beat me"growled Lucci as he stood

Shawna frowned up at him

"Why did you help me,you don't even like me ?"inquired Shawna

"Because I should be the ONE to kick your sorry bitchy ass"with that Lucci went to the Justice Tower

"Is that's how he says he likes someone?"asked Shawna

"Nah!Normally he send the person to the infirmary"admited Jyabura

"Tatsu Shawna"called Spandam"Follow Lucci,he'll show you your room,your father dropped your things"

"Not all off them"muttered Shawna before running to catch up with Lucci

"Oi!Wait for me Kitten!"yelled Shawna as she finally caught up with him

Lucci ticked at the nickname but stopped to wait for her,she breathed in then out

"You're hurt and you don't seem to shut up"drawled Lucci

"Even if I'm at Death gates,I'll tell everyone"joked Shawna"Before you'll take me to my room,I need to retrieve something"

Lucci just 'hmm'ed and waited

"What are you waiting for?Show me the way"growled Lucci

"Hai,hai Sir Grumpy,sir"Shawna mock saluted and went to Enies Lobby Station

* * *

"What do you want to retrieve?"inquired Lucci as they were at the Station

"Somethings"answered Shawna"Oi!Angel!Come out"called Shawna

"And the Magic word?"said a feminine voice

"Before I slit your throat?"guessed Shawna

"Ahah!I forgot to laugh!"soon a girl with long brown hair apeared,she was tall,taller than Lucci with emerald green eyes"What do you want?"

"My things"answered Shawna deadpaned

Angel squinted at her funnyly

"You got took"stated Angel

"Yes"sobbed Shawna"he blackmailed me"

"Why I am not surprised"said Angel,she walked inside the train and handed Shawna her things and two guitars"Only one thing could make react like you did and that would be about your mother,you tend to be overcome with anger when he threatens her…Ya should get laid or something"

Shawna stared at her thing,then blinked at her friend

"And you've know about it !Ya could have told me that he was blackmailing me!"cried Shawna,stomping her foot on the ground reminding Lucci of a child throwing a tantrum

"When you're in this I-am-a-PMSing-Bitch-and-I-want-to-keel-some-fucking-basterds mood,you tend to be oblivious of everything around ya so I took your things,just in case you've been taken,don't be like this"she said seeing Shawna's crying expression"Take this as a training,a super hyper boring training"

"Yeah..."sighed Shawna

Angel remarked finally Lucci

"Can you present us?"said Angel eyeing Lucci

"Huh?Ah yes Julia,Lucci and Lucci,Julia"

"Shawna tends to call me Angel so ya can do it"smiled Julia or Angel

"Pleasure" the drawled sarcasm didn't escape the girls

"Well,I need to go,you know that the train conductor can't stop here much longer even for you"stated Julia"Your other thing will come soon"

"Thank you...Angel!"

"Mmh?"

"If you saw my mother tell her not to worry please"pleaded Shawna,making Lucci stare at her"I know you'll take all my furnitures but took the rest of them"pointing the guitars

"Will do...I nearly forgot"Julia went inside the train and throw Shawna a big bag which Shawna caught easily"Take care"yelled Julia as the train went back to Water 7

Shawna waved then opened her bag. Inside were cigarettes packs,her favorite brand

"Angel,I love you!"cried Shawna as she took out one

"We should go"said Lucci

"Right"Shawna lit her cigarette and took her guitars

The walked in silence until Lucci broke it

"You play guitar"noticed Lucci

"Yup and I sing and play other instruments too"smiled Shawna as she took out her guitar,it had a dragon ingraved on the blue wood,and played some notes. Strangely,Lucci liked the song,it was like a lullaby especialy when she began singing slowly

_"Give me that love,give that love give that looohooohoooove_

_Give me that love,give that love give that looohooohoooove_**(10)**_"_

The songs went on 'til they reached Shawna's new room

* * *

**(1) ****hunting time**

**(2) ****double,twice**

**(3) ****werewolf**

**(4) ****giraffe**

**(5) ****Steel hooves**

**(6) ****eagle murderer**

**(7) ****Snake Bite**

**(8) ****Jaguar**

**(9) ****panther's bite **

**(10) Give me that Love © Tom Frager**

**

* * *

**R&R pretty please,they always made my day**  
**


	4. Setting In

The bitch is back! XD

* * *

"You sure you don't need to go to the infirmary"declared Lucci seeing Shawna had been heavily hurt during her fight with that bear guy

"Oh that's so cute,you dotting over me,if you're trying to seduce me it's working"joked Shawna

Lucci blushed and growled,once they were facing a giant double door,Lucci opened it and they went inside

"So this is where I'm gonna sleep?"said Shawna as she entered the spacious room,it wasn't a room,it was more like a little house with a common room,a master bedroom,a kitchenette,a bathroom and a little balcony

"Yes"answered Lucci setting her things down"You'll have to furnish it,though"

"But it's far to big,it's for two person and not one !"yelled Shawna from the master bedroom

"Don't whine,mine is bigger"growled Lucci

"Well I got a bed,only things missing now are furnitures"stated Shawna finally setting her things

_'Knock' 'Knock'_

"Huh?"

Shawna opened the door on a smiling Kaku and Jyabura

"So this where you're going to sleep !"grinned Kaku,entering the commun room"That's so cool"

"What do you want mutt?"groaned Lucci,glaring at Jyabura

"We're here because of this"Jyabura pointed selectional furnitures in the hallway"Here is a wardrobe and a table,the rest will arrive soon"

"The rest?"questioned Shawna and Lucci

Kaku nodded"A girl had come with your things,called herself Angel"

Shawna made a face"I'm pretty sure Angel is a Seer and she saw my future and freaking didn't tell me a thing! "

"You know her?"inquired Kaku

"Yes,she's like my sis"smiled Shawna aproaching herself to the furnitures and then looked at the men,hands on her hips"Well,I'll do with you,I wanted very muscular and good looking men in tight underwear to raise those furnitures for me"pouted Shawna

Jyabura smiled,Kaku chuckled and Lucci nearly smiled

"Okay,Kaku you'll help us I want you to bring my things out" Shawna pointed her bags "and you'll sort them as what is going to the bathroom,my bedroom etc...Okay?"when he nodded Shawna went on"You two,you'll help me rose those furnitures"

Everybody went down to their job,soon other of Shawna's furnitures was brough by Blueno who was using his Doa-Doa no Mi nearly giving Shawna a heart attack when he apeared in the wall,strangely there was no clash of Lucci/Jyabura and Lucci/Shawna

"Shawna!"called Kaku after a while"Where do I put that box"Kaku entered the room,a big box with a dragon carved on the top in hand

"Huh?"Shawna with Lucci's help,was carrying a dressing table"Kaku,could you show me after we put this down"

"That would be great"agreed Lucci,his face beatred with the efforts he was putting in

Kaku let them pass,sat on the floor and opened the box

"So what is inside,kid?"inquired Jyabura who had been fixing the bathroom a new door

"Piercings!Shawna got a great collections"exclaimed Kaku,eyeing the inside of the box,it had many tagged compartment"ears,navel,lips,nipples"Kaku nearly gagged at this"tongue and genitals,what's that 'genitals'?"

"Something a kid shouldn't know"said Shawna entering the room followed by Lucci"did you touched some?"

"No,why?"

"Your hands could carry diseases and it would be dangerous for me if I ended up sick when I put one on"

"How come you have a lot of these,doesn't it hurt to take them of and to put one?"questioned Jyabura

"No,doesn't hurt at all here,I'll show you"Shawna took a bottle of alcohol and a little plastic box,she then took her navel piercing out,put it in the plastic box and poured the alcohol in it"I took it out"Shawna's hand overed on the piercing where there was labeled 'Navel' and took a dragon banana piercing,she poured a little of alcohol on it and put it on her navel"Here,didn't hurt at all"smiled Shawna,she then took out the piercing from the plastic box and put it into her wooden box"This box,put it on the dressing table"

"Once you tell me what does 'genitals' means"pouted Kaku

"How old are you?"

"15"

"You're too young"declared Shawna

"But I'm an assassin,I could stomach it"said Kaku

Jyabura also wanted to ask what was 'genitals',especially in 'piercing' meaning,

Shawna sighed"Fine...for you what does 'genital' means,mainly?"

"The private part of the human body?"

Shawna nodded

"Wait you're telling us that you got a piercing...down...here"said Jyabura

"Yes and no"

"No ?"declared the three men

"Yes I'm piercied down there and no it's isn't one piercing it's"Shawna mentally counted"7,now put the box in my room"

Kaku left the room,as white as a sheet while Lucci looked at Shawna strangely and Jyabura whistled in awe.

When the four of them finished it was dinner time

"How come the sun doesn't set here,it's impossible"cried Shawna as she changed the main door's handle

"That's Enies Lobby for you,don't worry many people were surprised like you"smiled Kaku

"Now could we go to the break room,I'm rather famished"as if on cue Jyabura's stomach growled

"Could you think with your head rather than your stomach flea bag"drawled Lucci

"Could you please inform me of those nickname first 'Pussy Cat' then 'Mutt','Kitten' and many more,I'm lost here"Shawna cried

"I ate the Inu Inu no Mi Model Wolf and he ate the Neko Neko no Mi Model Leopard"answered Jyabura

Shawna's eyes widdened in realisation "That's why…"

"What ?"inquired Lucci and Jyabura

"Everytime one of you is near me I ether smell the wet dog or the musky male feline"admited Shawna"And both of you stink"Shawna set her screwdriver back into the toolbox"Yosh ! Now we can go"

"Yeah !"Jyabura sprinted to the door,nearly making Shawna fall and ran to the Break Room

"Ano baka"growled Lucci

"Come,I'll show you the way"shouted a happy Kaku,tugging on Shawna's arm

Shawna could only smile at him as he lead her

"What was your first tattoo?"

Shawna smiled,Kaku was a really curious child,even if he was an assassin,he still has that innocence children got

"My first tattoo...It has the one I have on the torso"declared Shawna

"You mean the dragons?"inquired Fukuro,probably trying to gossip or something

Shawna's visible tattoos was mainly of dragons and snakes,the one she got on her torso was two black dragons standing on their hind legs,their tails interwined between her breast,their mouth wide open and between them was the kanji 'Ryuu',which means dragon

"Didn't it hurt?"inquired Kalifa

Shawna shook her head"Some person can stand the pain but some area hurt like a sunuvabitch but for me,the ones that hurt was the dragon on my right arm"Shawna showed them the white dragon whose head was on her mid-shoulder and went all around her arm to end on her mid-forearm"…Same for my black snake on the other arm"the snake too was all around her arm"The snake on my nape"Shawna put away her long hair and a cobra,mouth wide opened,was holding a scroll with on it marked 'He who hath many friends hath none'(Aristotle) "and other tattoo too"

"Could you tell us?"asked Jyabura

"It could take all night…Well all day"

"Well now I'm sure,I'll never do any tattoo"muttered Lucci,taking a bite from his beef

"I'm sure you don't have the balls to"smirked Shawna

Lucci's fork stopped in it's track to the Neko Neko no Mi user's lips

"What did you said?"whispered dangerously Lucci

"I said that making a tattoo creep you out because you don't have any balls ! I see that Jyabura is better than you at this because he had a tattoo in one of those sensible area"smirked Shawna

Jyabura laughed

"You heard that alley cat,I'm better than you"

Lucci's fist hit the table forcefully before he stood up slowly and glared at the long haired girl

"I would shut my trap if I were you,wouldn't want our fucking bitch to die after being a CP9 for not even 24 hour"whispered menacingly Lucci,freezing the atmosphere in the room

Shawna said nothing,she just gazed unfazedly at Lucci

"Nothing to said,then you know where you place is"

"I have nothing to said because I don't need to waste my breath and saliva to a poor bastard like you with no one,you're just a lonely guy who is better dead,I just hope you'll die a painful death or better that someone kick your ass to oblivion and crush all you've been believing in,now if someone needs me I'll be in my quarters and no cats allowed in"

And Shawna left the room,she didn't went to her quarters though

"Ookami"Shawna tranormed into her full wolf form and began sniffing around,trying to catch an odor

_"Found it!"_

Shawna followed the trail and soon found herself in front of Lucci's quarters,a sadistic grin went to her lips as she transformed into her half leopard,she opened the lock with a thief trick using her claw,once she was inside she transformed into a half pigeon form,the last she needed was that he could trace her with his sense of smell

_"Now it time to fucking mess with this room!"_

_

* * *

_R&R if you want to know what Shawna have in mind for our dear psycho kitten_  
_


End file.
